


'tis the season

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: comments and kudos are appreciated





	'tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated

“Hey, where are you going? I thought we weren't meeting up with Reggie for another hour.”

“I have to go pick something up first,” Josie tells him as she wraps a scarf around her neck.

“Do you want some company?”

“No, I'm good. I'll meet you at Pop's.”

+

Josie opens the box to ensure there were no mixups.

She had ordered a gift for Melody and Valerie each about two weeks ago and they just arrived.

Josie closes the box and sends the woman behind the desk a quick smile.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Josie.”

+

Josie stops at Melody's house. She thinks about going inside, Lisa would never turn her away. But she wasn't sure if the same could be said about Melody.

Josie reaches into the backseat for the gift bag then retrieves the charm bracelet from the box it was shipped him. She puts the bracelet in the bag then gets out of her.

Josie places the bag on the porch then rings the doorbell. Josie hurries back to her car and pulls off just as Melody steps outside.

+

Her next stop is Valerie's home. She can hear Christmas music from the outside. They probably won't hear the doorbell ring so she knocks instead and waits patiently for someone to answer the door.

Much to her relief, Trev is the one to do so.

“Trev. Merry Christmas.”

“Hey, Josie. Do you want to come in?”

She does. She wants nothing more than to spend the holidays with her best friend.

“I have plans already but could you give this to Val for me?”

“Or you can come in and give it to her yourself.” he replies in a suggestive tone.

“Trev, come on. Pleaaaase,” she pleads with him, dragging the word out.

“Fine but you can't avoid each other forever.”

Josie smiles and hands him the bag. 

Trev peeks inside, nodding appreciatively. “She's going to love it.”

It's a simple button down dark blue denim jacket. She remembers Val saying she lost a similar one way back.

“I know.”

+

Josie blows on her hot chocolate to cool it down before taking a sip.

“So,” Reggie's voice breaks through the silence that had fallen over them, “ what's the plan for today?”

“Moose invited me over but I'm not sure I'll go.” Kevin tells them with a weary look on his face. Josie lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Just give him some time, Kevin. Moose's dad isn't like yours.”

“I know.”

“What about you, Josie? You got any special plans?” Reggie asks, pushing the attention onto her.

“I have to spend a hour with my dad–the joys of joint custody. After that, I'll probably just go home and watch a movie. Reg, you can come over if you feel like it.”

“Actually, I think I'm going to stay home. My mom kicked my dad out so I don't have to worry about Marty Mantle ruining Christmas.”

“Okay.”

+

“You could at least pretend like you want to be here.”

“Yeah like you pretended to like my performance at the Variety Show.” Josie rolls her eyes. What even was the point in pretending anymore?

“Jo-”

“Oh, that's right. You left right in the middle of it. I think it was something like this.”

Josie scoots her chair back and rises to her feet, heading straight to her room.

She spots Alan outside and walks over to her window, pushing it open. The smell of cigarettes hits her nose instantly.

“You know those things can kill you, right?”

Alan looks up in alarm. He relaxes when he sees her and smiles, “Happy to know you care.”

Josie shakes her head, “I never said that.”

“You didn't not say it.” Alan drops the cigarette and smushes it into the show, extinguishing it. “I, uh, got you something.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just let me get it.”

Josie watches as he disappears inside his room and waits for him to come back out. 

She climbs out of her window and meets him halfway.

“Here.” Alan all but shoves the long blue box into her hand. “Open it.”

Josie holds back a laugh. His nervousness was endearing.

She holds the necklace up to get a better look at it. 

“I saw it at the mall and I thought you'd like it. Do you?”

“Yes, Alan. I like it. Could you help me put it on?”

Alan nods, taking the jewelry from her. 

She spins around once he's done, smiling genuinely at him. Alan stares back at her, transfixed.

“Al?”

He swallows deeply, mumbling a quiet _yeah_.

“You can kiss me now.”

It’s just a quick brush of lips before he’s pulling back. Josie's hand comes up to the back of his neck and then she's pulling him back in, their lips meeting in a series of soft kisses.

+

Kevin is making a snowman when she makes it back to the house.

Josie smirks as an idea comes to mind. She crouches down and grabs a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball.

“Kev, watch this.”

Kevin turns around, jumping as something cold and wets hits the front of his coat.

“Oh. It's on.”

Kevin is laughing as he scrambles to grab some snow. He launches at her, hitting her square in the chest. Josie stumbles backwards, but manages to stay upright. 

“This is war!”

“You started it!” Kevin shouts back and then they’re throwing snowballs back and forth.

Kevin misses Josie a few times, later claiming that he meant to miss but the truth is he has a horrible aim. 

He bends over to grab some more snow so Josie uses this as an opportunity to push him into the show.

He reaches out and grabs her as he falls, bringing her down with them.

Tom and Sierra stand in the doorway, watching them with fond smiles.

“We should probably make them some hot chocolate to warm up.”

“Good idea,” Tom agrees.

Kevin helps Josie up, panting as he tries to catch his breath. 

Josie squints as she sees a figure approaching them. “Reggie?”

He nods, stopping a few feet in front of them.

Josie reaches for him first, rubbing her hand up and down his back comfortingly. Kevin steps up next and embraces him. They stand there like that for awhile until Sierra calls them inside.

+

They're in the middle of watching Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer when the doorbell rings.

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

Kevin nods, grinning smugly as he wins. Reggie rolls his eyes at the pair.

Josie opens the door, frowning when she sees no one on the other side. She looks down and finds a black journal laying by her feet, decorated with a green ribbon.

A note falls out as she picks it up. Josie bends down and grabs the note, reading it out loud to herself.

_“Something for you to write your songs in. Merry Christmas, Solo Diva.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Josie's gift from Alan](https://www.amazon.com/S-Leaf-Sterling-Silver-Necklace-Woman/dp/B01NC1RTI8)
> 
> [melody gift](https://poshmark.com/listing/Charm-necklace-cat-stethoscope-medical-5b5bf3c66a0bb747d7e62d6b)


End file.
